Subtle Inspirations
by LexieCasey
Summary: What? A new chapter? Yay for you! These chapters can each be read separately and are each very different. Some sad, some happy, just depends on the inspiration I guess. Read and Review Please!
1. The Beach

**I have always loved listening to music. A few days ago I was listening to Owl City's The Saltwater Room and it inspired me to write this. There is a little OOC-ness, but not unbearable (I hope)**

**I do not own KKM or any of the songs by Owl City or whatever bands I may use for these stories in the future. I just like using my imagination to merge them together!**

**I really want and need your reviews. Let me know what you think so I know whether or not to write more like this. Thank you to all who read my stories. You're the best!**

* * *

(I don't really have a title...so we'll just say it's called The Beach, and it was inspired by the song Saltwater Room by Owl City.)

**The Beach**

Yuuri smiled as he watched his fiancé from the balcony. Wolfram was walking silently along the beach, the water nearly touching him every time the tides came near. The blonde had just finished training his soldiers on how to maintain balance in the sandy environment, and was now enjoying some alone time while the sun was setting.

Yuuri had been watching from above for a while now and was debating on whether or not to join him for a walk. The young king nodded to himself as he made his decision, he turned his back to the outdoors and began to walk towards the exit of the castle.

The whole group had chosen to spend some time in the summer home near the edge of the demon kingdom. Shin Makoku had become silent over the past few months and Annisuna decided that they all needed to get away for a while. Either that or she would be forced to try her new Mr. Bring-The-Beach-Into-The-Castle invention. Needless to say, they chose to go to the summer home.

Yuuri smiled as he approached the blonde who was looking up at the empty sky. He was now sitting near the shoreline just out of the water's reach. The young king watched his fiancé for a while longer from a distance, hoping he would not be heard. The two stayed there for a few minutes, Wolfram unaware that the other was so close. The young prince seemed to be thinking about something, but Yuuri couldn't tell what it was.

The blonde shivered and was about to stand up when he heard footsteps behind him. His body tensed at first, but relaxed when he recognized Yuuri's voice.

"Hey Wolf…What are you doing?"

Wolfram shrugged and continued staring out towards the horizon. Yuuri sat down next to him and noticed when Wolfram shivered again. The air around them was cool as the sun descended. It was a pleasant contrast to the heat during the day.

Yuuri smiled and removed his jacket, placing it around his fiancé's shoulders. Wolfram protested, but eventually gave in, pulling the dark fabric closer to silently inhale the scent of his fiancé. The blonde smiled to himself, the two had been getting along much better in the last few months. Wolf tried to hold his tongue when he was angry, and Yuuri had decided to give their relationship a try.

The water threatened to touch them as the sun began to set. The tide was coming in, but the two weren't ready to separate yet. Yuuri began looking around them and after a moment he found what he had been searching the shoreline for. The young king stood up and walked over to the large seashell and picked it up, he then returned to his place next to Wolfram who eyed it curiously.

"This is your first time near the ocean right Wolf?" Yuuri asked him, examining the conch shell and then handing it over to the blonde with a smile. Wolfram nodded his reply and tossed the conch from hand to hand before putting it inside of his uniform pocket and thanking Yuuri for the gift.

"My mother comes here every summer, but I have never liked the water, so I always stayed behind. I'm surprised…I actually like this."

"I used to go to the beach a lot on earth. It's fun." Yuuri stated watching the last bit of the sun disappearing over the horizon. The water glistened, then went dark.

"It's cold…" Yuuri shivered wearing only his undershirt, he wrapped his arms around himself and rested his head on his knees. Wolfram sighed and threw the jacket back at his fiancé who fell sideways into the sand laughing lightly.

"Then why did you take your jacket off you wimp?" The blonde asked sharply. Yuuri shrugged and pulled the jacket on, then scooted closer to Wolfram and leaned against him for warmth.

"Because you were cold." The king answered simply. The blonde smiled again to himself and leaned into him. Time froze there for the two boys. For the first time in a while, nothing had to be said. They just watched the water together in silence for what seemed like hours. Neither wanted that moment to end.

Yuuri blinked as he felt a tug on his shoe, he looked down and saw nothing but the water that was now touching it. Wolfram looked over to Yuuri just in time to see him being pulled away. _Oh no…not now!_ Yuuri thought as he was pulled into the icy water and thrown into his bathtub on earth.

_ARGH!! Why now? Why during such a great moment! I just wanted to have one evening alone with Wolfram…Why does this always happen when I'm about to relax for a while?_ He got up and grabbed a towel from the rack to dry off.

"Yuu-chan!" Miko squealed as she knocked on the bathroom door. "Did I hear you in there just now?"

"Yeah mom. I'm back." Yuuri said trying to sound happy to be back.

"Yuu-chan, it's mama!" She retorted in mock hurt. Yuuri rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom and into her arms which were open wide in expectance. After their hug, Miko went to the kitchen, and Yuuri went to his room to change into dry clothes.

He ate dinner with his family and then went to his room for bed. He walked over to his window and looked out at the moon and stars. All that Yuuri could think about was Wolfram, and how he had left him there on the beach alone.

_He is probably pissed that I left right in the middle of the most romantic situation we've had together so far. We've been getting along so much better recently…I really wanted to give this a shot. I really liked sitting there with him on the shore. I wonder what he is doing now…if he is thinking about me.__

* * *

_

Wolfram stared out of his balcony with his arms crossed._ How dare he leave me alone on the beach! How could he possibly need to go to earth at a time like this? Darn it Yuuri what were you thinking? _He climbed up onto the railing, sat down, and stared up at the moon._ What are you doing there? Are you thinking about me? Why do you always have to go? Is this place not home enough for you Yuuri?_ Wolfram sighed._ Our time together…it's just never enough.__

* * *

_

Yuuri turned and slowly got into his bed pulling the blankets up to his chin. He sighed as his looked at his ceiling. Usually there would be a weight beside him in the bed, a warmth that never faded during the cold nights._ I wish Wolfram were here…Yuuri thought to himself. I miss him Wolfram and I are alone…I've never felt as safe…as at home.__

* * *

_

Wolfram pulled the shell out of his pocket and examined it, he smiled as he remember Yuuri giving it to him._ I'll keep this forever Yuuri. As a reminder of this night. We were so close, It felt like you might end up really falling for me. You promised to give this a try…what will it take to make or break this…this small hint to what I hope will someday be love.__

* * *

_

Yuuri turned to his side and stared out the window._ I promised to try a relationship with Wolf, and just when I believe it might work…I get yanked away from it all. Don't think that my leaving means I am done with trying Wolfram. When I get back I'll show you that I am committed to my promise. Believe it or not, I do want to make 'us' work. I just need time…Don't give up on me yet…only a little more time.__

* * *

_

The blonde put the conch on his nightstand and climbed into the bed._ When we are apart Yuuri…Do you think of me? What are you thinking of right now? It…It couldn't be me.__

* * *

_

The young king looked around his room._ Is this really my home? When I first got to The Great Demon Kingdom…I thought it was a dream. The more time I spend here…the more I feel like I belong there, and that this place is really a dream. My family is here though…I could never leave this place without regretting it. I would miss my family too much. Even still…if this place is what I call home…Why do I feel so alone?_ Yuuri curled into a ball and closed his eyes.

It was a restless night for both boys that night…_

* * *

_

The sun pierced through Wolfram's window and he pulled the sheets over his eyes grumpily._ Ugh…Why does the sun have to be so bright?_ The blonde rolled over and hid his face from the brightness. _Will Yuuri return today?_ Wolfram thought to himself. He sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes as they adjusted. We only have a week left here…I hope he doesn't miss the rest of our getaway. He forced himself up and out of the bed, knowing he would have to start his training soon. He got dressed quickly and went to eat breakfast with the others.

"Yuu-chan!" Yuuri's mother called as she burst into her son's room. He jumped up at his name and fell out of the bed.

"Mom! What is it?" Yuuri said standing up quickly and almost fell over again from not quite being awake. She just smiled at him.

"Breakfast is ready Yuu-chan! If you don't get up quickly it will get cold!" She turned swiftly and walked out of the room. "…and it's momma Yuu-chan!"

Yuuri stood up and got dressed to meet his overly dramatic family for breakfast. I wonder how soon I can return…I don't want to miss the rest of the vacation…I still want to sit on the beach with Wolfram again_._

_Damn it Yuuri, It's been two days! Where are you? There isn't much time left._ Wolfram thought to himself as he walked along the shore again hoping that Yuuri would somehow appear. He scanned the water for hours looking for the double black, eventually sitting on a rock and putting his forehead on his knees. He sat there for a while longer, then gave up and walked back into the summer home. The rest of the day's activities went by in a blur for him.

The sun was setting again, and Wolfram was leaning against the balcony railing in his room that he normally shared with Yuuri. Although the blonde knew that his fiancé was trying to make their relationship work, he still wasn't certain that Yuuri could ever love him in the way that he loved Yuuri. Wolfram closed his eyes as a breeze rustled his hair.

"Yuuri…Do you ever wish we'd fall in love?" Wolfram asked the breeze as if somehow it would carry his voice to his fiancé. He almost screamed when he felt arms around his waist. He tried to turn around to see who it was, but his captor held strong. The blonde blinked when he heard the words he has always wanted to hear. A tear slid down his porcelain skin when he recognized Yuuri's voice.

"All the time."

Maybe this relationship would work after all…

The End.

Please review! I really want to know what you think!


	2. What Else Could I Ask For?

**Hey it's me, Lexie again! Yay for my second "Subtle Inspirations" story!**

**Wow this took me forever to write! I knew what I wanted for this story, but I wasn't sure how to get our two favorite characters into the situations I wanted...I hope this is to your liking. This was inspired by the song Whaddya Want From Me by Adam Lambert. Special thanks to Fangwebb88 for giving me this song (I love you!), I had never heard it before your email. (See people? If you review and give me suggestions, you just might get a story dedicated to you!)**

**Dedicated to Fangwebb88! Thank you for the idea!**

**I do not own the song by Adam, or the characters from KKM!**

* * *

**What Else could I ask for?**

"How the hell do you know if you like me or not you wimp?! It's not like you've ever tried before!" Wolfram shouted one morning after he had gotten into yet another fight with his accidental fiancé.

"Wolf you're a guy! That's just wrong!" Yuuri retorted angrily.

"Are you saying that the only reason you don't like me is because I'm male? What if I had been a woman? What then Yuuri?" Wolfram yelled darkly, his fists clenched near his sides.

Yuuri blinked, he had never thought of it that way. He pondered the thought for a moment, but it was too long for the blonde's patience.

"Ugh! There is nothing I can do about the way I was born Yuuri. If me being male is enough for you to not even consider a relationship with me then fine…just break it off with me and I will let you go on with the rest of your life. Tell me you have no feelings for me as a lover, and that you want the engagement annulled.

If you can honestly tell me that…then I will let you go. No matter how much it may tear me apart, I swear not to change my loyalties, nor my friendship with you if you wish it to be so. Just say to me that you never have nor will love me." When Wolfram was done with his soliloquy, he turned on his heels and headed towards the door.

"When you have discovered your answer, meet me in the gardens." The door shut silently behind him, leaving Yuuri alone in the room.

Wolfram sat on a fountain's edge in the gardens. He wasn't sure how long his patience would hold out. Wolf had never been very good at waiting. The blonde had a fiery temper, and a sharp tongue. He knew he was hard to get along with, but his love was deep, he had never given his heart to another before. As he sat there, he got more and more angry that Yuuri hadn't shown up. He began to pace back and forth.

Yuuri sat alone in the room for a while, he sighed and sprawled out on his bed.

_What do I think of Wolfram? Would I have fallen for him if he was a girl? I don't really know about that. Sure he is as cute as a girl, but his personality is nothing of the sort. He is spoiled, selfish, easily angered, impatient, annoying…but that is only one side of him, the side he only shows to his family and strangers. I have seen the other side of him during brief moments, that which he only shares with a few. Wolf can also seem lonely, he can be selfless, kind, forgiving, and loyal. What do I think of Wolfram…Is it possible for me to ever love him even though he is a guy? _

Yuuri rolled onto his side and narrowed his eyes in concentration. The young king shook his head and got out of the bed.

_Well…Guess there's only one way to find out._

Wolfram was still pacing when Yuuri came up behind him.

_Oh crap…He is pissed…How do I talk to him when he is like this?_

The blonde soldier sensed Yuuri watching him, and turned to face him. He tried desperately to keep his cool. Wolfram swallowed hard, but nodded to acknowledge his presence. The prince was so nervous to hear what Yuuri would say, that he couldn't speak.

_Will he reject me? He probably will…Am I really ok with that? Can I truly let him go? Of course I can…I am a soldier. If he needs me to let go then I will…I am strong enough to do this. I have to be…for him._

Yuuri sighed and began to speak.

"Look Wolf…" he began, but was interrupted.

"It's fine Yuuri…you…don't have to say it…I pushed you into this despite your objections to it. If you don't want to…annul the marriage…I will…I'll-" Wolfram was stopped mid-sentence by a finger on his lips. He blinked, and stared into Yuuri's eyes.

Yuuri smiled gently, but kept his finger where it was to keep Wolf from interrupting him.

"Don't say it Wolfram…Don't say you will annul the marriage yet…I haven't even given you a fair shot. Let me at least give you a chance to win my heart. I already have your's don't I?"

The blonde was speechless.

After waiting for so long, Wolfram had finally got an answer out of his king. Sure it had taken him three years of heartache and chasing after what seemed to be a one-sided affection, but in the young blonde's eyes none of it mattered anymore.

Yuuri had chosen to give their love a try. At first Wolf could not believe it, he just stared blankly back at his beloved's goofy smile when the news was conveyed. It wasn't until Yuuri grabbed his shoulder and asked him if he was alright that he believed he wasn't dreaming. His king had just agreed to try and reciprocate the feelings that Wolfram tried so hard to express. A smile twitched on the Mazoku's lips, and a tear crawled slowly down his cheek.

Later that night Yuuri was laying in his bed staring up at the ceiling.

_I know I made the right choice…but am I really ready for this? A real relationship with Wolfram? _

Wolfram interrupted his thoughts when he walked into the room. They both had been busy that day and rarely saw each other. Yuuri smiled a greeting which Wolf returned. The blonde then got changed into his nightwear and plopped into his normal spot on the bed.

Wolfram reached over to Yuuri and touched his cheek softly. Yuuri stiffened and almost backed away, but before he could, Wolfram's lips found his. The king's body tensed and he pulled back quickly.

"Wolfram! What the hell?" He said in his normal freaked-out voice. Wolfram cocked his head to one side.

"It was just a kiss Yuuri, relax. It's normal for couples to kiss." The prince said nonchalantly.

"Y-yeah but-"

"No buts Yuuri, you said you would give this a try, Don't tell me you are going to go back on your word? You wimp!" Wolfram looked hurt as he turned away from him.

Yuuri sighed.

"I know that Wolf…I'm not going to go back on my word but can't we take this a little slower? You can't just attack me like that!" Yuuri twiddled his thumbs nervously as he spoke. Wolfram snapped his head in Yuuri's direction.

"You can't think that I would ever _force_ you to do anything! What kind of lover would I make if I just forced you to do what I wanted? You don't need to be afraid!" Wolfram was irked, but he kept his cool more than usual. Yuuri exhaled loudly to calm himself.

"Afraid…yeah, I'm afraid Wolf…I've never done anything like this before, even with a girl." Yuuri was being honest now, he spoke softly, but Wolfram listened to him intently.

"You have nothing to fear y'know…It's not like you can't trust me or anything Yuuri. You are the only one I can give my heart to now. There was a time, before you came here of course, when I would have just given my heart away to anyone due to royal duty. I didn't care whether or not I ever fell in love. I just thought I was going to be married off for political gain. It got to a point where I just didn't care anymore, but then you showed up and proposed to me without knowing a thing about me. Sure I was angry as hell you would embarrass me like that, but your sudden outburst made me curious about you. I've waited for three years now to be with you Yuuri…What else do you want from me?"

Wolfram pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on them. Yuuri was sitting cross-legged on his side of the bed soaking up everything Wolfram had said.

_It's true…He really has been patient for me. What else could I possibly ask of him?_

"Just don't give up…I'm working out all of my feelings right now, but don't give in to your sadness, I promise I won't let you down. The way you kissed me so suddenly just messed up my emotions a bit. Give me a minute to digest this and breathe…I'll come around eventually, I do really want to try…just push the envelope until I say when. Don't give up on me yet." Yuuri was now beet red as he spilled out his thoughts. It was Wolfram's turn to be silent for a while.

"Thanks Yuuri…Let's just…go to sleep for tonight. I'll try to be less forward tomorrow." The double black smiled and put his hand on Wolf's shoulder, the blonde turned towards him slowly and blinked when Yuuri pulled him in for a hug. Their embrace was longer than their usual ones, and when they parted, both of them longed for more of the comfort that was only found in that embrace. Needless to say, both boys slept peacefully that night.

The next morning, Yuuri woke up on the floor again due to one of Wolfram's usual fits during his sleep. He shook his head groggily and crawled back into the bed and under the covers.

_Ehh…this is so not fair. Why do I always end up on the floor? _Yuuri thought to himself pulling the blankets up to his chin. He was about to fall back into his dreams when he felt Wolfram stir.

The blonde blinked a few times and rolled onto his back. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He looked over at Yuuri and saw that his eyes were open. Wolfram smiled a bit and tilted his head downwards.

"Good morning Yuuri." He stated tiredly. Yuuri nodded and returned the greeting. Wolfram was debating on whither or not to kiss the boy. Would Yuuri reject him again?

"Yuuri…uhm…Is it ok to kiss you this morning?" He asked cautiously, as if walking on eggshells. Yuuri blinked.

_Oh yeah…he kissed me last night and I freaked out…is it ok for him to kiss me? Do I really want this? Argh why does life have to be so confusing?_

Wolfram took his silence as a 'no' and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's ok Yuuri, it's not like you have to." The blonde slid his legs out of the bed and was about to stand up, when he felt a tug on his nightgown. He turned to look at the double black curiously.

"What is it?" He asked Yuuri.

"Uhm…Wolf, I'm sorry I'm so wierded out by all of this. I don't mean to hurt your feelings or anything…"

"I know that Yuuri, It's because I'm a guy. I'm not some beautiful girl, who can love you like a girl would. I am a man, so my personality isn't really what you imagine when you see a lover. It's alright." Wolfram stood up and tried to walk away when his nightgown still wouldn't budge. He gasped when he was suddenly yanked back into the bed and into Yuuri's grasp.

"Eh? Yuuri! What are you doing? Let me go!" Wolfram said, though he wasn't really resisting the contact. Yuuri knew that the last thing the blonde wanted was to be let go.

"Wolf, this has nothing to do with your looks or your personality. Anyone could see that you are beautiful. There is nothing wrong with you, this is all about me. I'm the one who is scared without a real reason. I'm kind of a freak in that aspect. I know I care about you but I can't bring myself to initiate anything yet. Thank you for loving me the way that you do. I'm sure that no girl could ever give me the feelings that you do. You are perfect at being a lover. Up until just a few days ago, I would have just let you walk away from me, I wouldn't even try to stop you. Now…I want you to stay…even if just for a while longer…" Wolfram was fighting back tears of happiness as Yuuri spoke to him. Finally the wimp was being honest about everything he was feeling, and the blonde couldn't have been more grateful.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri questioned the silent one in his arms. Wolfram registered that his name was being spoken and he recalled the words that Yuuri had said to him last night.

The blonde would not give up yet, Yuuri still had some feelings to work out. Wolfram was ready to wait, his king would not let him down. His emotions were muddled, and he needed to take things slowly. Yuuri would come to accept him in time. Wolfram turned slowly in Yuuri's arms and decided to push the envelope as instructed, he leaned down to kiss the boy.

"I won't give up on you Yuuri, there is nothing else on this world that I want. All that I could possibly need is you."

Yuuri couldn't possibly reject a kiss after that being said. Wolfram wanted him, and only him for the rest of their lives. The double black then realized that he was being selfish to reject such a person. He would never do so again. Yuuri had Wolfram's heart, loyalty, and love.

What else could he possibly ask for?


	3. A Crazy Scheme

**Ok, It's been forever since I've had an update here, but I do have more inspiration! I'll have at least 3 or 4 more for this section pretty soon. This story was inspired by the song Don't by Shania Twain. I do not own either the song, or the charactors, but I think they relate well. Please read and review!**

**A Crazy Scheme**

He couldn't believe what he had just seen. Wolfram ran through the castle corridors towards his room. He opened the door and stepped inside slowly. His knees went weak and buckled beneath him. He collapsed into tears. Sobs shook his body as reality came clashing down on his life. It was over, and he knew it. Yuuri had finally decided, and it was tearing Wolfram apart. He should have been furious, but just couldn't bring himself to get angry, not this time. This time there was no hope left.

*Flashback*

Elisabeth had come to visit again, and Wolfram was trying his best to avoid her. She always became clingy when she visited, and the blond wanted none of it. He tried telling her that his love was only for Yuuri, but she didn't seem to care. She just smiled and continued with her insistent flirting. What was worse for Wolfram was that Yuuri didn't care. He just let the flirting continue.

"You know Yuuri, you could get mad at her and throw her out for that." Wolfram stated once after she had fled the room in excitement for something that Wolfram couldn't recall. He hoped that he hadn't agreed to something again without knowing it.

"For what?"

"The flirting you wimp! She is flirting with me!"

"So?"

"So! I'm your fiancé! She should not be flirting with me and you shouldn't tolerate it!"

"Wolfram I think you are overreacting."

"I am not overreacting Yuuri! She has tried to pull us apart before, or do you not remember that?"

"I remember, but we are mistakenly engaged, would it really be that bad to give her a chance Wolf?"

"I do not want to give that brazen hussy a chance! You know that I love you and no other Yuuri, why would you even suggest that?" Wolfram continued on his rant, and Yuuri zoned him out.

"Well?" Wolfram asked him, Yuuri snapped back into reality.

"Uh…"

"You weren't even listening to me!" Wolfram correctly accused.

"Look, I'm sorry Wolf but I really think that you are overreacting." Yuuri tried. Wolfram threw his hands up in frustration and turned his back.

"Just forget about it Yuuri. I will never love another, you should just get used to it. Quit trying to push me away." Wolfram snapped at Yuuri, then walked away.

Yuuri rolled his eyes and walked in the opposite reaction towards his office. He had more paperwork to finish or Gwendal would be angry with him. When he walked into his office, Elizabeth was there waiting for him. Be blinked when he saw her sitting in his chair.

"Uhm, Can I help you with something Elizabeth?" Yuuri asked politely.

"Yes actually Heika, I need your help with something." She stood up quietly and walked over to the double black, who gave her a confused look.

"What do you need help with?" Yuuri said quickly, avoiding eye contact.

She smiled and leaned against an end table.

"My little Wolfram isn't responding to anything. I've been trying to get him to fall for me, but he keeps pushing me away." She pouted slightly. Yuuri laughed nervously.

"I'm really no good at relationship advice, but it doesn't really seem that he feels that way about you."

"You are right, for some reason he loves you Heika, but you don't return those feelings. I just want him to be happy, but you aren't providing that happiness for him. That is why I am here. If you could just help him to fall in love with me, both of our problems would be solved."

"I don't know about that…" Yuuri said unsurely. He knew that there was no way that Wolfram would give up that easily.

"You do not love him correct?"

"Well, I…"

"And you want him to be happy in a sense right?"

"Well, yeah…but…"

"I don't really see another option Yuuri."

"Elizabeth I really should tell you something…"

"What's there to tell?" Elizabeth noticed footsteps walking near, she would have to finish this conversation quickly, or risk losing her plans.

"Then isn't this the best way?" Elizabeth stood up and touched the king's shoulder lightly. Yuuri stepped back, but let out a surprised gasp as she pulled him closer and claimed his lips with her own. The double black blushed furiously, and tried to push himself away from her. She let him go and backed up.

"Thank you for understanding Yuuri, this really is the best way." She smiled softly and exited the room, leaving Yuuri in a confused daze.

Wolfram had only taken a few steps before he realized that he couldn't leave that fight on such a bad note, not if he wanted to gain Yuuri's love. He sighed and calmed himself before turning and walking back towards the office. He stopped when he heard Elizabeth's voice in Yuuri's office.

"Isn't this the best way?" He heard her say in her seductive tone. Wolfram quickened his pace and stopped dead in the doorway when he saw the sight before him. His fiancé was kissing Elizabeth, the shock took hold of him momentarily before he bolted from the room.

*End of Flashback*

"Elizabeth! What the hell was that for? You…You love Wolfram don't you? Why would you kiss me?"

"I do love him Yuuri, but he loves you. The only way for him to love me, is if you are out of the picture…and with what he just witnessed, I'm sure that he will dissolve your engagement soon enough." Elizabeth concluded simply. Yuuri's eyes widened in shock.

"He was here?"

"You mean you were too preoccupied with me to realize that he was standing in the doorway?" Yuuri gasped and faltered back a few steps.

"Elizabeth! You planned on him seeing that didn't you! Why would you do that? This isn't going to make him happy! You probably just broke his heart!"

"What do you care Heika? You don't love him, you think that your rejection doesn't break his heart daily?" Yuuri blinked, he hadn't thought of it that way.

"But I do love him! I just haven't told him yet!" Yuuri blurted it out without thinking. Elizabeth smirked.

"You don't love him, you just use him as your convenient friend. You have no real feelings for him. I'm the only person who could love Wolfram, and now that you are out of the way, I can claim him all to myself."

"You're wrong!" Yuuri shouted angrily, he stormed out of the room towards Wolfram's room."

Elizabeth smiled to herself and sat down on a nearby chair.

"Hmm, you really do love him…I'm glad you are finally able to admit it Heika." She picked up a book and began to read silently.

Yuuri sprinted to the blonds' room and threw open the door. Wolfram jumped up from the floor in surprise, and noticed that it was Yuuri. He quickly turned his back and wiped his eyes, trying to conceal the fact that he had been crying. Yuuri was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Wolfram…What you saw…It…I was…"

"It doesn't matter anymore Yuuri. I am going to dissolve our engagement, you don't have to put up with me anymore. You can be with Elizabeth."

"I don't want to be with Elizabeth!" Yuuri shouted. He then stopped himself from yelling. This wasn't going to solve anything.

"Wolfram, are you really going to give up so easily? Don't you wish we had tried!"

"Would it have mattered? Don't act like you know how I feel Yuuri! You never felt what I do inside! You are too concerned with your pride as a man to love me."

"But you always said that love was stronger than pride Wolf, that's why you stayed with me for long isn't it?" Wolfram looked furious now.

"Just leave Yuuri, haven't you always wanted to be with a woman? You have your chance now. Take it."

"Wolfram calm down, don't get angry."

"Just go Yuuri, I don't want to hear it." Wolfram pushed him out and started to shut the door, but Yuuri held it open with his arm.

"No! Just talk to me damn it! Don't close the door." Wolfram pushed his weight on the door and forced it shut. He heard Yuuri hit the door in frustration.

_It has to be this way Yuuri…I just want to hear your voice and be near you…but it's what I hear and see that tears me apart. _

Yuuri nodded with determination and held out his hand towards the door. A water dragon shot out of his hand and crashed through the door, knocking it aside. Wolfram whipped around and faced Yuuri.

"What did you do that for?" Wolfram shouted.

"Don't fight, don't argue. Just be quiet Wolfram. Give me the chance to say that I'm sorry. What you saw was a mistake. She just attacked me with the intention of breaking us up Wolf. We can't let her win. Just…let me love you ok? Don't turn me away or tell me to go." Yuuri said tenderly, the water dragons splashed quietly onto the floor and disappeared. Wolfram looked to the ground, not ready to believe him yet.

"You never trusted me Wolfram, I would never have cheated on you. Just because something bad happens doesn't me you should give up on me…on us…Just hold out until she leaves ok? We can do this…we can find a way to get through any problem." Wolfram looked up, but still didn't answer. Could he really have misjudged the situation again? He knew that he never had all that much trust in Yuuri, but Yuuri never gave him a reason not to trust him.

"I know that my actions were wrong, and I hope you can forgive me. Don't just pretend that everything is ok, nothing gets better if you do that. Don't do something you might regret one day. If you leave me now, we will never know if this could be love. Don't give up on me yet Wolfram. I'm falling hard and I need to know that you will be there to catch me…" Yuuri finished his soliloquy and stared at his fiancé. Wolfram was speechless. It took him several seconds, and many emotion changes before he came to his conclusion.

"How could I let you fall you stupid wimp?" He said softly, with a small smile. Yuuri beamed and ran into Wolfram's arms.

"Perfect!" Elizabeth interrupted happily. The boys jumped apart and stared at her in anger.

"Oh this worked out perfectly! I knew that Yuuri loved you Wolfram!" She was utterly chipper, and the boys blinked.

"Wait…are you saying this was all a scheme to make me tell Wolfram how I felt?" Yuuri said dumbly. She nodded excitedly.

They chased her out of the castle that afternoon in anger, but in years to come, they knew that one day they would have to thank her.

**Yay for random one-shots! Please review! I want to know what you all think! I have a few ideas for some more in this section, but more ideas of good songs are always welcome. If you give me a good one that I can use, I'll dedicate it to you! Anyways....See you next time!**

**LexieCasey**


	4. Imperceptible

**Finally! A new story for Subtle Inspirations! I have recently discovered Clay Aiken's music and had a fantastic realization that many of his songs remind me of our two favorite characters! This particular one reminded me of Wolfram, so I decided to take on his point of view. I hope that it works out well. I see him as a very formal individual with deep thoughts and ideas masked by a childish personality. I hope you like it!**

**I do not own Kyou Kara Maou, or the song Invisible by Clay Aiken. Please read and review!**

Imperceptible

I leaned my head back against the cold hard cement wall of my bedroom. My eyes close as I sighed. A chill moves through the large room and I involuntarily shiver. No matter how much I try to resist my thoughts always drift in the same direction; towards Yuuri.

I never quite know what the boy is doing in that room all night until I barge in and force my way next to him on the bed. I want to believe that he just dreams quietly, but my overactive mind tends to wander.

Surely since Yuuri does not care for me…he has some other love interest? I just keep waiting to catch him in the act. One night I will enter that room and my most dreaded nightmares will have become reality. He will be cheating on me…

Oh how I wish that I could be an insect on his wall, waiting and watching over him. Why can I not just breathe him into my life? Why do I sit here and torment myself? I stand up and walk over to my door again. I turn the golden knob and walk out into the hallway down a very familiar path.

I stop outside his bedroom and face the large wooden doorframe. My hand rests softly on the intricate designs etched into the ingress. When I enter this room every night, the same thing happens.

_I walk into the room, Yuuri rustles a little as I enter the bed. When I wake the next morning and leave the room he is still asleep. _

Whether or not he even knows I am ever in the room is a mystery to me. After that the routine ensues. He goes off to signing papers and I go to train soldiers and do whatever else Gwendal has planned for me.

We rarely even see each other during the day anymore unless there is a problem, in which case he is too busy to talk to me. I can not help wondering what I can do to make him see that I exist.

I look at the pale hand in front of me. It is almost translucent in the dim lighting that the moon provides. For it to be true it would be a miracle. If I were invisible I could just watch him in his room. I roll my eyes at the foolish thought. I am such a child, though I hate to admit it.

Turning the doorknob silently is one of my newly acquired talents. I walk over to his bedside and sit on the edge ever so lightly so as not to disturb the sleeping form. If only I were invincible, I would make him mine.

This young king has a power over me that he himself does not understand. He has always had the power to break me with only a few simple words. I simply hope I never have to hear that I am no longer needed.

But alas my heart is not unbreakable, therefore I dare not tell him where I stand. Always looking over him in a desperate love that will never be returned.

The night passes like any other. So do the next few weeks, the same routine every night. When daylight comes however, the streets of Shin Makoku are alive and bustling. The king has brought with him a new era to my world. An era of peace and prosperity for both demon and human kind. He has changed my world in so many ways. Ways that I will never be able to thank him enough for.

We walk together through the town for a festival. Lady Annisuna clings to my brother's arm as she smiles and dances down the street. I laugh inwardly at the sight and wonder if they will ever realize that they are in love.

Conrad walks dangerously close to my fiancé, and Gunter may as well be on Yuuri's shoulder. I debate breaking them apart and yelling at Yuuri for cheating, but I hold back.

Instead I call out his name in a uncharacteristic whining tone I detest using, but it normally gets Yuuri to notice me. He either does not hear me, or is ignoring me thinking that I will complain about him being near those two. He is right…but that is a mute point. Either way…it pisses me off.

I call out to him again, and this time he pointedly flouts me. I can tell because his ears perk when he hears his name, and he still does not answer. I decide to give up for the moment and just wallow in self pity. I have been doing this too frequently as of late.

I follow him through the city as he enjoys himself at the festival. Tracing his steps and all the while wondering what he is thinking…if he ever thinks about me.

Suddenly he looks over at me. My heart skips a few beats when that goofy smile appears on his face and he waves me over to look at some meaningless object that he has decided he must have. I purchase it for him and he goes ridiculously happy.

This makes my heart flutter faster than it has in a long while. He takes such pleasure in ridiculous things, and it elates me beyond my own comprehension to make him smile this way. How I wish that the exuberant colors of his life would somehow touch mine.

I smile in a sarcastic manner and tell him he should be grateful that I love him so much as to buy him whatever he wants, and throw in something about how he is lucky to have a fiancé like me. I know he hates this, but I just can not resist. He gets all panicky whenever I speak to him like this and I find it absolutely adorable. When I look over my shoulder to see his expression he is no longer beside me.

Instead he is standing over with Conrad, detestable man, and showing him the toy I purchased for him. Lord Weller is talking animatedly with him about it and I swear I see what is left of my decent mood crash to the ground. Not that anyone notices.

I could probably be screaming and they would all keep walking, ignoring me like a child throwing a tantrum. I guess I can no longer blame them since until just a few weeks ago…I did throw such hysterics on a regular basis.

I am nothing without him, just a shadow passing through this life. I thought it was childish to wish I were invisible but…

I already am…

**Oooh…Sadness… I hope you guys liked it! Thanks to all my reviewers and loyal fans! I have several more lined up for this story so make sure to add it to your alerts! Reviews are amazing and I would like to collect as many as possible. If you could please just take a few seconds to do so I would greatly appreciate it.**


	5. The Note

**A friend of mine wrote this song and I fell in love with it! If anyone ever wants me to send it to them I will, but I just had to make a fic out of it. Mind the shortness, but it is a beautiful story. I do not own the song My Everything. It belongs to my friend Alicia Kay. (Keep her name in your mind, she will be the next big country star I'm sure of it!) **

**Warning: Excess amounts of fluff.**

**The Note**

A gentle breeze flows through the large window of the king's bedroom. The double black smiles and sighs contentedly as the morning sunshine warms his cheek. He rolled over and blinked a few times when he realized that Wolfram was not in the bed.

"Wolf?" He called softly. There was no answer.

"That's odd…He normally sleeps in longer than me on weekends. I wonder-" It was then that he noticed a note sitting delicately on the pillow next to him. A red rose cause the pillow a small indention and the note was attached with a long strand of lace.

At first it said _"I love you." _It went on to explain. He made a list that started with…

_You're my everything._

_Everything I wanted,_

_Everything I'll ever need._

_Everytime I hold you,_

_I'm holding my dream._

_Everything you do,_

_Brings out the best in me._

_You are my heart, my soul, my world…_

_My everything._

_-Wolfram_

Yuuri shook his head softly and smiled. They had been dating seriously for a few weeks now and the young king could not help but wonder how he had found someone as truly amazing as Wolfram to be at his side.

With a smile he just could not hold back, the young boy's tears came pouring down. He ran towards the door to find wherever the other boy had gone to, but at the same moment he reached for the door, it opened. At the first sound of Wolfram's hello Yuuri interrupted saying.

"You're my everything." He grasped the boy and pulled him into an embrace. Wolfram was stunned momentarily, but returned the gesture as Yuuri continued, quoting his words.

"Everything I wanted, everything I'll ever need. Every time I hold you, I'm holding my dream. Everything you do, brings out the best in me. You're my heart, my soul my world, my everything." At the end the king was talking into the blonds' shoulder, but Wolfram could only laugh softly.

"Are you sure that I'm enough for you now? Not going to go out searching for some girl you believe it better than I am?" Yuuri shook his head.

"There's no need for me to chase rainbows, or wait for a shooting star. In fact, there is no need to wish for anything else. I've already got it all." He rested his head on the older boy's shoulder and smiled. Wolfram patted his head and put his own forehead into his king's shoulder.

There would never be a doubt in Wolfram's mind again, and Yuuri would never forget the words said that day. From then until the end of time, they were each other's everything.

**Awww UberFluff! I thought I would give you a happy one after the not-so-happy one before this one. Please review! I enjoy hearing what you all have to say. Give me a song you want turned into a story and I would be more than happy to dedicate one to you. Review Review Review!**

**Thanks xD LexieCasey**


	6. Measure Up

**Hey guys! It's Lexie! Sorry it's been so long since my last update, but I think you will like this one. I sure loved writing it.**

**This one is inspired by Measure of a Man by Clay Aiken. I do not own the song, but I do love it! Let me know what you think of this short story in a review please!**

Measure Up

Conrad rubbed his temple in an irritated way. Yuuri and Wolfram had been arguing for the past twenty minutes over something insignificant and quite frankly…Conrad was tired of it. It was then that he found the perfect time to intervene.

"Just stop it Wolfram! You always jump to conclusions about everything. Just leave me alone!" Yuuri shouted at the blonde, who was glaring daggers at the young king.

Yuuri had been tackled to the ground earlier that morning by Annisuna when trying to make an escape, and Wolfram had found the two in quite the compromising possition. Yuuri had no intention of pursuing a relationship with the red headed mad scientist, but Wolfram jumped to every wrong conclusion in the book.

"I am not stupid Yuuri! Do not treat me like a child! You know as well as I do that the only reason that I react so strongly to your actions is because I love you!" Wolfram retorted simplistically. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

It was always the same. Wolfram would scream and yell and use his love as an excuse to make it all okay. Yuuri threw his hands up in the air.

"You use that word so freely Wolfram. If you really loved me, you would just trust me and leave me alone." Yuuri bit out quickly then quickly regretted it as he realized how much his words had just affected Wolfram. The blond had looked down to the ground quickly, and then battled with himself to regain composure before replying.

"You just…don't understand anything Yuuri." Wolfram said softly, almost inaudibly. Yuuri almost said something to him, but couldn't find the nerve to do so; instead he walked into the castle without another word.

* * *

Conrad walked over to Wolfram, letting his footsteps be heard so that Wolfram could decide whether or not to talk to him.

"Why is it that he doesn't understand Conrad?" Wolfram asked his brother without turning towards him. The older man sat down on a ledge nearby his sibling and motioned for the blond to join him. Wolfram sighed, defeated, and joined the brunet on the small wall. Conrad thought for a while about what to say so that Wolfram would have no trouble understanding.

"If by some chance you found Yuuri broken down on the street. No King's title, no royal bloodline to protect him, no money to prove that he can provide for you, and no powers to protect you; do you think any person would be able to ask him to prove his love for you, or would they simply see it in his eyes?" Conrad asked casually. Wolfram considered it for a moment, seemed to doubt the possibility of it, and did not answer. The elder man saw the look in his brother's eyes, and continued.

"Yuuri has a subtle way of showing his love for people. He shows it through kind words, or through a smile, and even through his cluelessness at times. Yuuri shows his affection in an entirely different manner than you do." Conrad said with a small chuckle. Wolfram rolled his eyes. He knew that Yuuri showed affection, he was just upset that Yuuri showed no more affection to him than to any other individual demon, human, or inanimate object.

"Yeah…it also shows through his cheating, and his foolish amount of trust in others, and his obsessive idea that I am overreacting to everything." Wolfram's voice dripped with sarcasm, and Conrad sighed. He was having a more difficult time getting through to the blond than he thought he would.

"Maybe we need to look at this through a different light. Do you trust Yuuri?" Conrad asked. Wolfram nodded and sighed, his grumpiness still shining through.

"Yes." He replied curtly.

"With your life?" Conrad continued. Wolfram nodded again, the anger dissipating, but his eyes were still narrowed.

"Yes."

"To what ends would he go to help you?" Conrad questioned, "Would he walk on water? Run through a blazing fire?" Wolfram could only nod again, but his frustration was still evident.

It was true. Yuuri would go to the ends of the earth if it meant that Wolfram would be safe. In fact…Yuuri had already risked his own life for him on countless occasions, but that was love that he showed to everyone. It wasn't special or meant only for him...was it?

"And would he not stand up for your beliefs even if it meant that his own would be compromised?" Conrad inquired curiously.

"Well…yeah, he has stood up for me even when you all were against me…but Conrad-" Wolfram started.

"What else could you possibly want him to prove?" Conrad interrupted. Wolfram blinked. "He has already given up his former life to be what he thinks everyone wants. How has he failed to measure up to anyone in your standards?" Wolfram could not reply. Instead, he stood up and walked into the castle without another word.

Conrad sat on the ledge a bit longer, and then went to find Yuuri. He knew that both boys were in serious need of a reality check. He had gotten through to Wolfram on some level or another. Leaving the blond speechless was not an easy task.

* * *

"Yuuri?" Conrad announced his presence when he stepped into the King's office. Yuuri looked up from his deep concentration on the cracks in his wooden desk and nodded to Conrad.

"Yes? What is it?" Yuuri questioned. Conrad knew the young king was still upset, so he shut the door behind him and sat down across the desk from his godson.

"I couldn't help but overhear your argument with Wolfram this morning…" Conrad prompted. Yuuri huffed and leaned back in his chair.

"Bet the whole castle heard. Why is it that Wolfram always overreacts to everything?" Yuuri replied in an exasperated tone. "He says he loves me…but he never trusts me at all!" The king continued whining. Conrad chuckled and leaned back in his own chair.

"Wolfram has a very…_different_ way of showing his affection. I'll give you that." Conrad said good-naturedly. Yuuri scoffed.

"Yeah…he shows it through anger, accusations, and violence. I don't even think he knows what the word 'love' means" Yuuri said sarcastically. The older man hung his head slightly in dissapointment.

"Wolfram, more than most, knows the meaning of that word." Conrad said seriously. Yuuri looked doubtful. Conrad sat up and continued using a similar tactic that had worked on the blond.

"Suppose all Wolfram could do was give you those three little words Yuuri. You have him bending to your every whim already and you know it. Wolfram would do anything for your sake. Are those words not deep enough for you at the end of the day?" Conrad asked. Yuuri pondered this.

"It would be enough Conrad. But it isn't the 'I love you's that I hear. They come only at the end of a fight. All he ever does is tell me how much of a wimp I am, or how much I fail at my job. Wolfram only cares about how much I suck and how much he can tear me down!" Yuuri complained. Conrad had heard enough of Yuuri ignoring the truth, he stood up in a mildly frustrated manner and approached the desk. Yuuri sat back and watched Conrad intently.

"Wolfram tells you every day that he loves you. If all he spouted were niceties, how would you know if he was lying or not? Wolfram reveals your flaws to you over and over to help you grow from them, but he never fails to end the argument with 'I love you.' He loves you despite your flaws Yuuri. What more do you want from him?" Yuuri stopped for a moment. He had never considered it that way.

"Now, I'm not saying that Wolfram is perfect or anything...he is far from it. But isn't it better that he is frank with you? If he kept his mouth shut like the rest of us, then you would not know nearly as much about your job than you do. Wolfram believes you are ready to run the kingdom and is willing to make you angry in order to make you stronger. We hide things from you Yuuri, to keep you safe. Wolfram tells you anyways, to make you face the things head on and become a better king. Do not think that all he does in order to anger you is not done _for_ you. He cares more than you know." Conrad was finished then. He stood up and walked towards the door, leaving Yuuri alone to organize his thoughts.

The brunet's work was done. What happened next was up to the king and his consort.

* * *

Wolfram sat on the edge of Yuuri's bed and waited for the boy to enter the room. It was late evening and Yuuri would soon be readying himself for bed.

The blond had considered deeply, his brother's words, and decided to talk to his king about their arguments. Wolfram now knew that his king loved him, even if he was bad a showing it.

When Yuuri entered the room, he was expecting Wolfram to still be fuming. What he saw surprised him. Wolfram was sitting on the edge of their bed and looking rather serene.

"Wolf?" Yuuri said cautiously as he entered. The blond looked over to him and patted the spot next to him on the bed.

"I need to talk to you Yuuri." Wolfram said too quietly…too calmly. Yuuri tensed as he did what the blond asked. The king was waiting for an explosion that seemed to be waiting under the blond's seemingly harmless expression.

"Yes?" Yuuri replied nervously once he was seated. Wolfram was amused by Yuuri's fear for some reason. Here Wolfram was, trying to be calm and collected, and Yuuri was interpreting it as suppressed rage. He almost laughed, but he retained his composure. Instead of throwing a fit, he mused more to himself than to Yuuri.

"You have never given up on anything as long as I've known you. You dream big and follow your ideas through till the end no matter what. The entire world revolves around and echoes your beliefs now." Yuuri blinked a few times. Wolfram's words had sideswiped him. Yuuri waited to see what else the blond had to say.

"Conrad spoke to me earlier Yuuri…He made me realize that you do love me…even if you don't always show it in the most obvious ways, or the ways that I want you to. Believe it or not, you are my anchor when times seem most dark, and you love me in the best way that you know how to right now. I need to be more patient with you…but I admit that it will not be easy for me." The look in Wolfram's eyes was killing Yuuri. The blond was taking all of the blame for their problems. Yuuri put a hand on the other boy's shoulder to stop him.

"Wolf, stop. It's not just you. Our problems are just that. Ours. We both have things we need to work on. You need to trust me more, but continue in everything else that you do, and I need to show you that no one else in either of our worlds could ever measure up to the man that you are, or the love that you already give me. I don't want anyone, or anything else. And I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize that." Yuuri stated. Wolfram just stared at him for a while, then smirked.

"Conrad talked to you too didn't he?" Wolfram asked with a small grin. Yuuri nodded sheepishly.

"Damn…now I'm going to have to acctually thank him." Wolfram cursed halfheartedly. Yuuri burst into a fit of laughter that was quickly joined by Wolfram.

Conrad smiled as he backed away from the royal bedchamber's door. Eavesdropping wasn't his normal line of duty, but he would be looking forward to a quality conversation with his brother in the morning, and a few days of much needed peace. Not that it was likely to last.

**Well…There's my sappy love story for the summer xD I've got a few more short stories in mind and I'm sorry I haven't done much this summer. I'll try and get a few more out before school starts. Please review…I need the inspiration. Thank you!**


	7. I Can't Wait

**This is a little plot that has been plaguing me ever since I heard this song. It's called I Can Wait Forever, and it is by the wonderful band Simple Plan. I thought immediately of Wolfram and Yuuri when I heard it and finally decided to write it down. Please read and review with any possible songs that you believe must be written about our beloved characters. **

I Can't Wait

Wolfram sighed as he stared down at the piece of paper in his hands. It was still blank, and he had been looking at it for ten minutes. He wished he could just will his feelings onto the page, but it wasn't going to happen.

He could almost see Yuuri's face in his mind, but though they had made a promise that distance would not separate them, Wolfram felt so far away from his king. Instead of wishing for something that could never happen to do so, he picked up his quill and began to write.

_Yuuri,_

_I cannot lie. Every time I leave the castle my heart loses all color. My only wish is to somehow return home to see your face tonight, though I know it is not a possibility. Every day without you near me is like a blade cutting through my body. _

_Though I fight for the freedom your country deserves, I am selfish in wanting only to leave. Though I hope it does not come to this I have decided. I can wait forever for you Yuuri. I can wait forever._

_-Wolfram_

He tied the note to a carrier pigeon and let it fly away. An insistent voice outside his tent told Wolfram that it was about time to rally the troops.

The war was brutal, and the three brothers were each in charge of a battalion. Yuuri was to remain at the castle in case of a direct attack, which was threatened every day.

Yuuri had insisted on going out to the field with the brothers, but after six days of arguing with Wolfram, a logical banter with Conrad, and a death threat from Gwendal, Yuuri decided to stay with the intent of aiding any of the troops the moment it was needed.

So far, everything was going according to plan and the war was already on a decline. Wolfram had taken to writing notes to Yuuri in an attempt at keeping them close. Yuuri received every letter without fail, but Wolfram was constantly on the move and could not recieve any replies.

A few days flew past and yet again Wolfram stared blankly at the sheet of parchment in front of him. He had no clue if Yuuri had even received his letters, or if the enemy had shot down the poor birds mid flight. Still he picked up his utensil and began his writing.

_Yuuri,_

_I see you everywhere I look Yuuri. There have been so many times that I have nearly called out your name to a stranger…so many times that I heard my name and thought it to be your voice. It remains amusing to me that the thing I miss the most about Blood Pledge Castle is waking up next to you. _

_I dream often about those mornings when you berate me for kicking you to the floor, I stare into your eyes and wish to stay that way…until I am awoken rudely by the daylight. I wish to return every night just to see you again as these many months have been nearly impossible for me. I can wait forever Yuuri, and I will to be with you again._

_-Wolfram_

* * *

The letter arrived at the castle two days later. The king held tightly to the parchment and smiled as he read the words over and over again. It felt like forever had already passed long ago, and Yuuri knew it was a small price to pay for the safety of his country, but even still, he could not shake his growing need for companionship.

The king begged and pleaded with his advisor until his request was granted. He could no longer wait to feel Wolfram's touch; he could no longer take the loneliness that he never thought he would feel. He was ready to leave.

* * *

"Letter for you Sir." A young officer strode up to Wolfram five days later and handed over a piece of parchment. Wolfram eyed it warily and opened the seal which was marked with Yuuri's insignia. The blond smiled as he began to read familiar words in a familiar writing.

_Wolfram,_

_Every day without you with me is like a blade that cuts right though me. When you call my name, my heart stops beating. When you're gone, it won't stop bleeding._

Wolfram's expression dimmed when he read the last line.

_Unlike you though, I can't wait…I won't wait forever._

_-Yuuri_

The blond dropped the paper to the ground and felt his legs buckle underneath him. Yuuri was not going to wait for him to return? Had he already moved on? Found someone else to love him? It could not be…could it?

"Why Yuuri? Why can't you just wait for me to return?" Wolfram asked more to himself than to anyone near. He was startled when he heard a voice behind him.

"Because I thought it would kill me if I did."

It was Yuuri's voice. Wolfram was sure of it. The blond turned around to see his king standing before him with a hand outstretched. He let out a gasp of excitement and pulled the double black down to his level in order to embrace him. They would never have to wait for very long to find each other again. Forever was just out of the question, for both of them.

**Phew! I have been wanting to write this story for MONTHS! Why haven't I? No clue… Glad I could get this plot bunny out of my head. Sorry it's so short! Hope you liked it! Review Please!**


	8. It Will Be Okay

**Well. I've liked this song for a while and was just not sure how to write a story from it. I'm warning you now that it's a tear jerker and that there is a character death to start you off. The song that inspired this is called Save You, another one by Simple Plan. I own neither the characters nor the song, but I can promise a good ending…maybe not so much happy…but good. Please read and review!**

It Will Be Okay

There was a silent hush over the castle. No one had spoken in days. Even the skies surrounding Blood Pledge Castle had lost all of their beauty. Yuuri stared out of his window with tears streaming down his face, contemplating what he could possibly do now that a few days had passed. The three brothers could not speak to each other more than what was necessary, for they all thought themselves to blame for their mother's untimely death.

It was well known throughout the kingdom that Lady Cecilie often was off on Free Love adventures, and would be gone sometimes for months on end without so much as a check in. When they saw the messenger approaching, they all knew that something must be wrong. Lady Cecilie's ship had gone down sometime after sunset just three days ago taking all of the crew with it. A storm had struck sometime during the night and whipped the ship into a large rocky grave which was discovered by some fishermen hours later when the sun first broke through the cloud cover.. No one had really spoken since that terrible night when The messenger had ran in with the news.

Her death had silenced the kingdom. It was hard to imagine life without the blonde woman randomly interrupting their lives with her exuberance. Of all the brothers, it seemed to have taken the greatest toll on Wolfram, who Yuuri hadn't seen in two days.

Gwendal was taking his duties seriously despite his sadness, and had not let a tear fall that Yuuri had seen. Conrad was back to helping out his king however he could, though his actions were lacking in their usual enthusiasm. Yuuri knew the older boys would end up alright after time passed. It was Wolfram's coping abilities that the double black doubted. As far as he knew, Wolfram had never truly lost someone close to him before.

"I have to help him somehow." Yuuri said to himself as he took a deep breath. He knew he had to pull himself together for the blonds' sake. The black haired teen walked away from his balcony and headed towards Wolfram's room.

Yuuri stopped just before he reached the door and listened for any sign that the other boy was awake. Cautiously, he opened the door and stepped inside.

Wolfram was lying face down on his bed, breathing deeply, and silently with sleep. Yuuri pulled back a bit of the blonds' hair and winced as he saw the deep redness that still donned the boy's stained cheeks.

Wolfram had been crying again, his eyes were swollen and puffy. It tore Yuuri up inside to see him this way. He wished there was something he could say in order to take away all of the blonds' pain.

"Sometimes I wish I could save you, like you have done so many times for me." Yuuri said softly as he placed his hand delicately on Wolfram's shoulder before letting it fall away as he crawled into the bed next to him. Yuuri wrapped his arms around the blond carefully and felt him stir at the movement.

"Wolf?" Yuuri whispered, not really expecting a response since the boy was still on a self inflicted vow of silence. The blond turned over and faced Yuuri, who made room for them to be able to look at each other while still remaining close.

"Yuuri…" Wolfram's voice struggled to get out. It was hoarse and no louder than a whisper to Yuuri's ears. He sounded desperate and pleading, as if wishing that this reality was a dream, and that the truth was not so cruel. The king felt his consort shudder as memories obviously dawned on him again.

Wolfram sobbed once and clung tightly to the double black's shirt. Yuuri wrapped his arms around the blond again and held him tightly; Yuuri noticed that Wolfram had lost weight in the last few days since he was refusing most food brought up for him.

As Yuuri felt the tears soaking into his black uniform, he sighed and held the boy closer still and tried to whisper some sort of comfort.

"There's nothing I can say or do to make you feel better…I know that. I can't even imagine what it feels like for you right now. There is no way to undo what has been done."

"There are so many things that I want you to know right now. I will never give up on you Wolfram. I'll be here till the end no matter what. Even if it takes you forever to be yourself again, I need you to know that if you fall or stumble I'll be there to pick you up. I know you have lost faith in yourself, and though this is not your fault you blame yourself anyways. just as your brothers do."

"I'll give you all of my strength Wolfram, everything that I can give; I'll be here for you…" Yuuri said softly as Wolfram continued to cleave to him. It was then that Yuuri heard the blond whisper the first sentence he had since his mother's passing.

"I love you Yuuri." Wolfram said. Simple as it was, it was the one thing that Yuuri had needed to hear. A tear fell from his eyes and Yuuri smiled in a pained way before he rubbed the other boy's back soothingly.

"I love you too Wolfram." He replied, and oddly enough it was exactly what Wolfram had needed to hear as well. They fell asleep that way, tangled in each other's arms. Both boys had cried that night for their lost friend and mother, but knew that in the end everything would be okay as long as they were together.

**I'm Sorry! I know it's a sad one, *hands out free tissues* but I just had to write it. I hope you liked the ending anyways despite the character death. Please leave a review if you want me to write more subtle inspirations!**


	9. I Knew You Loved Me

**Okay, this is a little cheesy….well…A lot cheesy, but I thought it would be fun to write to this song. The song is Fireworks by The Plain White T's. Hope you enjoy it!**

**I Knew You Loved Me**

Wolfram smiled as he looked out over the balcony of his window that morning. It was not that this day was particularly special, or that anything amazing had or would happen that day; it was just that the young blond had come to a realization.

"Yuuri loves me." He said aloud to himself with another smile. Yuuri had never uttered these words, nor really implied them in any way. Wolfram just knew it was true. The blond nodded once to himself, then picked up his sword which was leaning against the wall and buckled it to his belt before heading out of the castle to ready himself for patrol duties.

"You look rather upbeat this morning Lord Wolfram." A lieutenant commented when Wolfram approached the stables. Wolfram nodded in recognition, but said nothing as he walked past.

"Wow you really do!" Yuuri commented loudly, emerging from behind his horse and making the blond jump back in surprise.

"What are you doing in here?" Wolfram said with a half-hearted glare. The glare was annoyed, but the smile that was still pulling at his lips betrayed his attempt at anger. Yuuri laughed.

"Sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to." Yuuri responded. Wolfram thought about starting an argument over that remark, but decided against it. He wanted nothing to spoil his good morning, not even the stupidity of the wimp.

"I am scared of nothing Yuuri, I was merely startled." Wolfram said offhandedly, turning to pick up his saddle and throw it over the back of his horse. Yuuri nodded.

"Yeah, okay." Yuuri said with a hint of sarcasm, throwing his own saddle over Ao's back to mimic Wolfram and watching it fall off the other side. Yuuri flushed with embarrassment as Wolfram laughed.

"I'm going out for a ride with Conrad. Wanna come?" Yuuri asked, picking up the saddle and placing it on correctly this time. Wolfram blinked at the invite. It was rare that Yuuri asked Wolfram to join him in anything. A frown found its way to the blonds' lips.

"I wish that I could." He replied sincerely. "I have patrol duties today, perhaps next time. Thank you for inviting me though." Yuuri frowned unconsciously and Wolfram felt even more assured of his suspicions.

"I am very happy that you thought to invite me." Wolfram said with a smile. When Wolfram hugged him, Yuuri tensed as he normally did, but relented and patted the blond awkwardly on the back.

After they finished preparing the horses, the boys rode next to each other towards the castle gates. Wolfram was rather chatty this morning, and Yuuri was thoroughly confused at this point by the other boy's good mood. The blond had not even called the young king a wimp yet today.

"Why are you so happy today Wolf?" Yuuri blurted out without thinking. Wolfram blinked, not sure how to respond.

"Am I acting different than usual?" Wolfram asked curiously, as if he thought he was always a smiley chatterbox who loved going on patrol in the mornings. Yuuri readied himself for an explosion of anger at his thoughtless comment.

"Uhm, if I say yes will you hit me?" Yuuri asked cautiously. Wolfram laughed a bit and shook his head.

"I guess it's just that I realized a few things today." Wolfram said more to himself than to Yuuri.

"Like what?" The king inquired assuming it was safe to proceed with the conversation's current direction. Wolfram looked distant for a moment, and then looked to Yuuri.

"That I am willing to wait until you are comfortable with me. I do not know yet how I am going to prove that to you. You know how I feel about you, that I could never live without out you." Wolfram said to him, then looked off towards the castle gates his tone was still upbeat, and his smile had never wavered.

"I know that you know, albeit subconsciously, that life cannot get much better than what we have right now. Whenever we are together it is like fire is exploding around us. I thought it over this morning, and I know now that you secretly love me. You do not even have to say it, or even think about it really. You will realize it in time. I will wait however long it takes." Wolfram took off with a wink, leaving Yuuri in a confused daze.

"What do I even say to that?" Yuuri asked himself. Conrad rode up next to the double black then.

"He was in a surprisingly good mood today." Conrad commented, and then examined his king. Yuuri was still deep in thought "Are you okay Yuuri?"

"Uhm…Yeah. I think." Yuuri responded. Conrad waited for him to elaborate.

"Wolfram said that he realized today that I secretly loved him…" Yuuri prompted, hoping for help.

"Do you?" Conrad asked with one raised eyebrow. Yuuri sputtered frantically.

"W-well! I uh…No! I could never… I mean… I don't know!" Conrad laughed at the young king's reaction.

"Perhaps you should think things over while we ride?" Conrad suggested, then clicked his heel against the horse's side and galloped off. Yuuri nodded, then followed suit. Riding always did help Yuuri to sort out his feelings. It was so easy to lose himself in the wind rushing by and blocking out all of the needless noise that his mind constantly bombarded him with.

"How could he think that I am in love with him? It's not like I've said it to him, or acted any different lately that I can tell. Is it even possible for me to like him in that way?" Yuuri asked once they had slowed down several miles outside the castle grounds. Yuuri looked to Conrad then. "I mean, I've never even been with anyone else. How could I even know if I would like someone else?" Conrad thought that over for a bit before answering.

"Do you want to be with anyone else?" The brunet asked. Yuuri blinked and thought it over. It was true that he could not imagine himself with anyone else for the rest of his life, and when he tried to see himself with another person, he realized something.

"Well I'll be…" Yuuri said thoughtfully. Conrad waited for an explanation, but received none. Instead, Yuuri kicked Ao's side and made his way back towards the castle. Conrad followed after with a small smile. Yuuri spent the rest of his evening doing his Royal Paper Signing duties. He returned to his room late that evening to find Wolfram in his nightgown standing on the balcony. Yuuri walked up next to him and sat down on the railing.

"That was mean you know, leaving me after saying such deep thoughts." Yuuri said. Wolfram shrugged his shoulders and grinned. Apparently his good mood had not yet diminished.

"I was right." Wolfram said with confidence when he looked up into Yuuri's eyes. Yuuri chuckled, and nodded.

"You were. When I was thinking it over, I realized that you are the one. The one I want to be with when we're like ninety-two." Yuuri said. Wolfram's eyes flew open in shock.

"Only until then? That is hardly any time together! Hell I'm almost that age already!" The blond shouted, and turned away from the king. "I thought you would want to be with me forever!" Yuuri heard the anger in the other boy's voice, and panicked. He had forgotten that they aged in such different ways here in Shin Makoku.

"Hey Wolf! I forgot about the whole age-doesn't-matter-here thing! I'm sorry. I meant forever I swear." Yuuri said grabbing the other boy's shoulder.

"Do you?" Wolfram asked softly, still not looking at Yuuri.

"It's like you said. I know that you know it can't get much better." Yuuri turned Wolfram around and brought the boy's hand to his lips. "Fireworks fly for me too, whenever we're together. I know now, that you knew, that I knew all along that I loved you."

They looked out over the balcony that night with smiles on their faces. That night was a particularly special night and something truly amazing happened. The boys had both come to a similar realization.

They were in love.

**Oh yes, lots of cheese and fluff! I hope that you enjoyed my quickly written Fanfic. Once again, I do not own the song, or the characters, but I do love putting them into my own twisted versions of music videos ^.^ Thank you for reading, please review this story if you want to hear more.**


End file.
